Spanish Patent No. 9300204 (ES2067384) “Motorcycle for electric tracks” from 1993 in the name of Mr. Carlos Jesús DE PABLOS BAEZA is known in the prior art, which relates to a motorcycle for electric tracks, having the particular feature of the link between its chassis and the carriage-guide on which it moves around the track, being made by tilting on both sides, due to the existence of one or two tie-rods hinged at one or two parts, producing a pendulum effect in the transverse direction, with the singularity that both the front and rear wheel can, optionally, be provided with suspension, in the first case by means of a yoke dampened by an elastic strip with its course limited by a screw, and in the second case, due to the fact that the trapezium moves along a rod fixed to the chassis, which is pressed underneath by a spring, there being no suspensions in the event that a tie-rod is used.
Also Spanish Utility Model No. 9400257 (ES1026976) from 1994, is known, in the name of Mr. Juan Manuel GÓMEZ SALCEDO, which relates to a motor vehicle support with an incorporated motorcycle provided with all types of movement, applicable to electric tracks, characterised in that it is shaped from a base plate, made from an appropriate material, which adopts a noticeably elongated shape, provided with side wings in the middle rear area, where wheels are coupled to stabilise the unit, in which base plate on the inner face thereof a strip of appropriate length is hinged, which is flat and has a rotation axis at is rear end, which coincides with the middle rear area of the base plate, said strip having hinged at its front end, a guide piece that fits between the rails of the electric track in question, while the middle rear area has a vertical axis that crosses the base plate through an arched groove, which has an axis at its top end with a yoke in which there fits an integral bolt of a connecting rod arranged parallel to said axis and hinged with the ability to rotate at its lower end on the top plate superimposed on the base plate, which converts the tilting movement of the connecting rod to the side on which the curve is produced followed by the previous guide.
The closest document found is Spanish Patent No. 200800276 (ES2303494) “Slot Motorcycle” from 2008, in the name of the Spanish company BYCMO RC MODELS, S.L., relating to a slot motorcycle that has a guide carriage provided with stabilising side extensions, provided at the ends thereof with support means. It has a servomotor integral with the chassis and the wheels, with a horizontal rotation axis, essentially longitudinal to the direction of movement of the motorcycle, its output shaft comprising at the front end thereof a first rack that moves along a vertical guide that is integral with the carriage-guide. This way the motorcycle can tilt towards the inside of a traced curve, thanks to the fact that, from the motorcycle's vertical position, rotating the servomotor produces a downward movement of the first rack and tilts the top part of the chassis-wheel unit.